On n'a pas idée
by LittleHedgehog98
Summary: On n'a pas idée de se disputer pour une broutille pareille... Qui a dit que les deux locataires du 221B étaient véritablement des adultes ? OS écrit sans prétentions, simplement dans le seul but de vous faire peut-être sourire !


Le vent glacé soufflait entre les immeubles de cette rue Baker Street. La tempête qui s'était abattue sur Londres il y a de cela 2 jours, faisait rage, dehors. Cette force élémentaire rugissant contre l'humanité, tel un fauve indompté. Les carreaux des fenêtres craquaient de façon inquiétante, menaçant de céder sous les assauts répétés des bourrasques gagnant en intensité à mesure que les heures s'égrainaient. Aucune âme saine d'esprit n'aurait osé braver un tel déferlement.

... Aussi bien à l'extérieur, qu'à l'intérieur.

« C'est le mien !

\- J'aimerai bien savoir depuis quand !

\- Depuis que tu as prétendu ne pas t'encombrer de choses si futiles ! s'écria le médecin.

\- Cesse donc de faire l'enfant ! S'exaspéra le limier.

\- C'est toi qui parle ?! »

À première vue, malgré un feu crépitant, fenêtre et porte calfeutrées, la tempête semblait être parvenue à s'immiscer entre les murs de l'appartement 221 B.

Et dans les yeux des deux protagonistes.

« Tu n'y attache même pas d'importance d'ordinaire ! Tu le revendique toi même ! Argua le médecin.

\- Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis !

\- Après tout ce que je fais pour toi, tu me dois au moins ça, Sherlock !

\- Le plus jeune afficha un sourire narquois, Ah parce que _maintenant_ j'ai des comptes à te rendre ? De mieux en mieux ! »

La tempête mugissant au dehors de pouvait rivaliser avec le tonnerre, grondant dangereusement au sein de ce salon. Des éclairs plein les yeux, les deux amants s'affrontaient du regard, leurs corps penchés au dessus de la table basse. L'un, sa robe de chambre pendant mollement sur le canapé, campé devant celui ci, l'autre, debout, les poings serrés.

« Qui plus est que tu as tendance à bien trop en profiter ces derniers temps, John, persifla le brun.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Ne fais donc pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Toi et Mycroft ? Mmh?

\- Tu t'avances sur un terrain glissant. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Holmes, Avertit dangereusement le médecin.

\- Ou quoi ? Siffla Sherlock, le visage se rapprochant de son vis à vis, tant et si bien que son souffle venait s'échouer sur les lèvres du blond. Dis moi, Watson. Qu'est ce que je risque ? »

La tension était à son comble. L'air chargé d'électricité. Le docteur serra un peu plus ses poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa paume, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

« Tu en as déjà assez profité comme ça, toi même. Tu refuses toute récompense que l'on peut te proposer, _sau_ f celle ci. Et au même titre que toi, j'y ai droit.

\- Tu peux toujours courir. Grogna Sherlock.

\- Le fait que nous soyons désormais ensemble ne te donne pas tous les droits, Sherlock. Surtout pas celui ci.

\- Eh bien corrigez moi. _Docteur._ Feula le plus jeune. »

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine du militaire. Affichant un sourire goguenard, le détective se redressa, bombant le torse.

Ce fût le signal.

L'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, le blond bondit.

.

.

.

.

Debout devant sa cuisinière, la ferme intention de se préparer un thé envolée, Mrs. Hudson soupira. Les cloisons bien trop fines de Baker Street ayant eu raison de sa patience. Non contente d'avoir suivi, malgré elle, le débat qui faisait rage au dessus de sa tête, si elle pouvait éviter d'être la témoin des _ébats_ qui allaient vraisemblablement résonner à l'étage au-dessus, elle en serait ravie, merci bien.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, une teinte d'amusement non feinte s'échappant de celui-ci, la logeuse enfila son chandail. Elle s'assit dans son rocking-chair, enfonçant ses bouchons d'oreilles, et reprenant son polar où elle l'avait laissé.

Tendrement, la vieille dame sourit, et se fit une promesse. Si cela pouvait éviter que ses garçons se sautent dessus à la moindre occasion, - aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré - elle ferait en sorte d'avoir toujours une seconde fournée de scônes à la framboise prête à la dégustation. On n'a pas idée de se chamailler pour savoir à qui revient de droit le dernier scône dans l'assiette.


End file.
